


My Sassy Sansa

by Dumb3lina



Series: Jen's Initiation to Asian Dramas [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, aggressive!sansa, based on an asian movie, jon appears to know nothing; but he's smart and sensitive and he knows a good heart when he sees one, passive!jon, romcom - but not everyone will find it funny, sansa appears spoiled and immature; but she's really just deeply hurt, the trains and cars are teleportation devices just like in canon, yes my geographical knowledge of Westeros is shitty, yes they're OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb3lina/pseuds/Dumb3lina
Summary: Two years ago, she and I buried a time capsule under the oak tree. We promised to meet two years later. She hasn’t arrived yet... But I’ll wait.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludholtzjj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for my girl Jenny! I want her to know the craziness of Asian dramas.  
> I own nothing. Not Jon, not Sansa, not even this story.  
> I just want my friend to have an idea on what we watch here on the other side of the globe.

 

 

Jon hiked up the northern mountains, stopping beside a single oak tree that grew near the cliff. There’s a pile of rocks beside the it, acting like a monument. _This is the place_.

He looked around as if expecting to see another person. But there is no one else around.

_Two years ago, she and I buried a time capsule here, under the oak tree. We promised to meet two years later... She hasn’t arrived yet..._

_But I’ll wait._

 

 

Jon tries to tame his curly hair and fix his necktie as he sits in the studio to have his photo taken.

“One, two…”

Suddenly, Jon’s phone started ringing. “Wait a minute,” Jon said as he held up his hand to stop the photographer from taking a shot. He took out his phone from his pocket. “Hello? Oh, Aunt Dany. Sorry, I’m having my photo taken, but I’m coming once this is done,” he paused as his aunt continued talking over the phone. “No, I won’t forget it like the last time… Yes, I’m going this time. Bye.”

“Are you done?” the photographer asked.

Jon smiled apologetically and nods his head as he placed his phone inside his pocket.

“Here we go. One, two…”

Jon’s mind wanders and he thinks of his childhood as the camera clicks away…

_My parents wanted a daughter, and they raised me like one. I thought I was a girl until I was seven. When I was a child, my mother would drag me along when she needs to go to the ladies’ toilet or public bath houses. Seeing other women’s privates, I thought my penis would get smaller and disappear as I grew older._

_But the opposite happened.._

 


	2. The girl with the red hair

 

“You haven’t changed at all,” Theon said as he held out the shot glass to Jon.

Jon is out with his friends to celebrate his return to the King’s Landing University after completing the mandatory two years military service in Castle Black.

“You’re wrong,” Jon countered as he took a drink. “I’m a real man now.”

“Whatever you say dude,” replied Edd.

Theon snorted. “You think doing clerical works in the army makes you a man?”

“Hey! Why are you laughing? My job was tougher than any of you can imagine,” Jon replied defensively. “I worked near the DMZ! And I was stationed at the Wall, near the enemy camp.”

“Who are you kidding?” Edd interjected.

“Hey guys stop it,” Sam said. “Anyway, welcome back Jon.”

Jon didn’t hear the rest of what his friends are saying as he saw a pretty girl with long red hair walking outside the pub. He stood up to get a better look.

_Shit! That girl is my type! When I see my type, I can’t help it. I just need to go after her._

Jon finished his drink and left the shot glass at the table. He was about to walk to the door when his phone started ringing.  

“Who are you and why are you calling me?” Jon asked loudly, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

“It’s your mother, you idiot!” Lyanna answered.

“Oh, Mom…” Jon immediately lowered his voice.

“Where are you? And why aren’t you at your Aunt Daenerys’ house?” Lyanna asked.

“I’m going…” Jon looks at his friends who are talking loudly. “Hey! Pipe down! I’m talking to my Mom.”

“Make sure you visit her,” Lyanna said. “She feels lonely after she lost her son. It’s been a year since Rhaego died.”

“Has it been that long?” Jon asked.

“She keeps saying you remind her of him. She will be glad to see you.”

Jon walks away from his friends’ table as his mother rambles away.

“Hey, are you still there?” Lyanna asked.

“We don’t even look alike, Rhaego and I...” said Jon. “Mom I don’t want to go. I hate it when she pinches my cheeks and kisses me like I’m five years old.”

“Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not! She does it all the time! And Uncle Drogo too.” Jon hits his friends’ shoulders to stop them from talking loudly.

“She’ll introduce you to a girl…”

“Please tell her thank you, but no. I know the type she likes.”

“Just go visit them!” Lyanna ended the call.

Instead of leaving, Jon continued drinking with his friends.

He forgot to visit his Aunt Dany.

 

 

Jon walks inside the train station in King’s Landing after drinking with his friends. He was smiling to himself as he began thinking of the girl with the red hair he saw outside the pub.

_I want to meet a girl like the ones in romantic comic books._

Jon heard the blasting horn of the incoming train. As he looks to his side, he saw a girl with long red hair standing a couple of feet away from him. She was swaying a bit, as if drunk, and she is standing perilously on the edge of the platform, with the train fast approaching.

Jon rushed to the girl’s side and pulled her back from the edge just in time as the train arrives. He wanted to admonish her for being careless, but he stopped when he saw her look of disapproval.

The girl kept staring at Jon as if she's trying to remember his face. Jon felt uncomfortable, so he tried to avoid looking at her.

 

Once they boarded the train, Jon stayed beside door while the girl positioned herself across him. Jon couldn’t help but look, as the girl bumps her head at the steel pole a couple of times. He noticed she's having trouble staying upright, and he would also catch her glancing at him occasionally.

_That girl is my type, but I don’t like her. Want to know why? Ugghhh… Drunk girls disgust me!_

Jon couldn’t help but snicker as the girl tries and fails to stay awake. Her head would drop so low that her long red hair would fall all over the face of a young man sitting right in front of her.

 

A few minutes later, Jon noticed an old man walking inside the train, looking for a place to sit. When he couldn’t find one, he stopped beside the drunk girl, who is now leaning on the train door. The girl was conscious enough noticed that the old man is standing directly in front of the young man who’s doing his best to ignore him. The young man continued browsing his magazine, not bothering to give up his seat.

“Hey you! Get up!” the girl ordered. “Offer your seat to grandfather!”

The young man looked at the girl and sneered as he blew his bubble gum. He ignored her order and went back to reading.

The girl grew angry and she hits the young man's head so hard, his bubble gum flew right out of his mouth.

The young man was surprised at what happened. He picked up the gum that landed on his lap then started chewing it again. When he looked up, he saw the girl was glaring at him.

“Go!” she roared.

Jon was startled when the girl shouted.

The young man looked around him and saw that everyone is watching them. Not wanting to draw more attention, he got up and gave his seat to the old man.

The girl stops the young man as he started to walk away. “Hey,” she said. “Don’t wear pink again.”

The young man took a deep breath to calm himself. He walks away quietly, rubbing the bump at the back of his head.

 

Just when Jon thought the rest of the trip would be peaceful, he suddenly heard someone retching. When he looks around, he saw the girl covering her mouth like she’s trying to stop herself from throwing up. The girl appears to be swallowing back something in her mouth. _Urgh.. gaahhh.._

Jon couldn’t stop his gag reflex as he watches the girl wiping her lips with the sleeves of her jacket. He thought the ordeal was over when suddenly, the girl puked on the head of the old man sitting in front of her.

“Euuuaaaggggchchhh…” *splatter* *splatter*

Jon saw strands of noodles and chicken falling from the old man’s hair.

The old man looks as if he wanted to cry. He was trembling as he took off his toupee, which is now soaked with what appears to be remains of chicken noodle soup. But after removing his hairpiece, another batch of vomit fell directly on his head.

“Eeehhhggg…”

Jon could hear collective oohs and ewws from other passengers who witnessed the event.

“Urgghh,” Jon couldn’t stop himself from gagging.

When the girl finally emptied her stomach, she turned around and looked at Jon. She held out her hand to him and called him “Sweetie,” before passing out.

The whole train grew quiet and Jon realized that everyone is looking at him. He tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.

“I don’t… I don’t know her…”

“Hey, you!” shouted the grandfather, who’s now gripping his wig. “Your girlfriend is totally drunk! You should take responsibility!”

“I’m not…”

“You think I’m an idiot?” the old man yelled. “Come here!”

As Jon walks towards the old man, he can’t stop himself from sniggering at the absurdity of the situation.

“You think this is funny???” the old man glared at Jon. “Why didn’t you look after her?” he asked as he stomped his feet. “Hurry up! Do something!”

Jon didn’t have any tissue or handkerchief, so he removed his sweater and used it to rub the old man’s face clean. He also took the wig from the old man’s hands, shook off the vomit, then placed the hairpiece back in his head.

“What are you doing?” the old man shrieked.

“I’m sorry,” Jon removed the toupee and handed it to the old man. He tried to keep himself from retching as he continued wiping the vomit off.

Once most of the noodle has been wiped off, Jon took out some bills from his pocket. “I’m sorry again. Let me help with the cleaning expenses.”

“Forget it,” the old man waved Jon’s hand away. “Just take care of her.”

“Huh?” Jon frowns at the girl who’s sleeping peacefully on the floor, unaware of everything that’s happening.

 

 

Jon carried the girl with the red hair on his back as he inches his way out of the train in Darry Station. Once they’re on the platform, he decided to leave the girl on one of the benches.

As Jon walks away, the girl rolled over and fell on the floor. She finally woke up, but instead of leaving, she just went back on the bench and slept some more.

Jon remembered that he is still carrying the girl’s shoulder bag, so he returned and threw it on top of her. He ran away as fast as he could, but as he nears the ticket gate, his conscience began nagging him.

By the time he’s out of the platform, Jon had a complete change of heart. He regretted leaving the girl alone on the bench so he tried to sneak back inside the station by crawling under the ticket gate. But the security officer saw him so he ended up paying for another ticket just to get inside the station.

 

 

Jon was panting as he walks on Kingsroad, carrying the sleeping girl on his back. He forgot to check her bag for IDs, so he doesn’t know where to take her. There’s no place to safely put her down, and there’s no taxi in sight. Jon can’t take her home, his mother will have a fit. So he tried to look for a motel nearby where he can drop the girl off to sleep.

_Where are those darn motels when you need them? I hate being with a drunk girl! And carrying one on my back is the worst!_

Just when he’s about to give up, he finally found the old Crossroads Inn on Kingsroad. He was exhausted as he walked up to the reception area, still piggybacking the drunk girl.

The old man in the reception area eyed him suspiciously.

“Your honey is wasted,” says Aegon, the motel’s owner/receptionist.

“It’s not my fault,” Jon tries to explain.

“Of course, it is!” Aegon counters. “I know everything!”

Jon couldn’t catch a break. No one believes that he’s not the girl’s boyfriend.

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Jon said. “You see, we’re engaged. Can you give us a room?”

“Essosi style or Westerosi?”

“Any room will do,” Jon replied.

Aegon handed him the key to room 604.

“There’s no vacant room on the first floor?”

“Only the sixth,” Aegon answered.

“Sheeshh… fine.” Jon can’t reach for the key since he had to hold the girl’s legs with both hands, so Aegon placed the key in his mouth.

“By the way, the elevator’s broken.”

Jon wanted to scream, but he can’t. He can only groan in frustration.

 

Jon was trembling with exhaustion when he finally reached the sixth floor. As soon as he opened room 604, he hurriedly dumped the girls body on the bed. He slumped on the floor beside her but before he can catch his breath, he heard a knock on the door.

“Who’s there?”

“You forgot to check in,” says Aegon.

“Ugh,” Jon was having a hard time pulling himself up from the floor.

“It’s 500 golden dragons,” Aegon announced as he handed the receipt to Jon.

“500 golden dragons???” Jon was surprised at how expensive a room is. He looked around and noticed the old peach wallpaper, wooden table with chairs, an old CRT television, a photo of nude people on the bed, and one framed old newspaper clipping featuring what appears to be quintuplet babies.

The room doesn’t look like it’s worth 500 dragons.

“If you don’t wanna pay, find another place then.”

Jon grudgingly handed him the 500 dragon bills as he filled up the registration form.

 

Jon was taking a shower to remove the sweat and vomit when he suddenly heard a phone ringing. He forgot to bring a towel, so he went out of the bathroom butt naked. The ringing phone is inside the girl’s shoulder bag, which he dumped right beside the bed. He answered the phone so as not to disturb the sleeping girl.

“Hello?” Jon said. “You want to speak with this phone’s owner? She’s sleeping right beside me… What? Where are we? We’re here… In Crossroad’s Inn. Near Darry Station.” The person on the other line immediately hang up.

“I better finish washing and leave,” Jon said to himself. He noticed some fresh towels on top of the dressing table. But before he can take one, the sleeping girl began to stir so he rushed back to the bathroom to finish his shower.

 

Jon heard a police siren nearby as he came out of the shower. He sneaked out to get the towel on the dressing table when suddenly, the door in their room was forced open. Two police officers entered. They looked alternately at Jon’s naked butt and the sleeping girl on the bed.

“Freeze!” The officer shouted. “Hands in the air!”

“What are you doing?” Jon asked as he tries to cover his private part.

“Hands in the air!”

Jon reluctantly dropped the towel as he raised his hands.

Aegon, the innkeeper peeked inside the room as the police orders Jon to raise his hands. Jon saw him peeping and he automatically dropped his hands to cover himself. Because of this, the police officers used the taser and hit Jon. Jon drops to the floor screaming, before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not clear, the caller is the girl's parent, who became alarmed when a man answered the girl's phone. The parent called the police as soon as Jon gave their location, thinking someone was taking advantage of their daughter. Thus, the raid.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, English is not my first language. Please excuse my spelling and grammar.


End file.
